The present invention relates generally to devices for removing fingernail polish from the fingernails or toenails, and more particularly to a disposable device for removing fingernail polish from selected fingernails while protecting the polish on the fingernail over which the device is placed for use.
In many instances, the user of fingernail polish encounters objects which will chip or scratch the fingernail polish on one or more fingers. In such instances, particularly according to Murphy's Law, this occurs very shortly after polish has been applied. The appropriate mode of repair would be to remove the polish from only the damaged nail(s), while leaving the remaining nails intact until the normal life span of a fresh coat of fingernail polish is utilized.
However, in effecting repair of only one or a few damaged nails, typically fingernail polish remover, a strong solvent, will come in contact with undamaged fingernails and result in the removal of nail polish from substantially all of the fingernails instead of just the ones desired to be repaired.
In addition to conventional tissue and cotton balls for this purpose, applicant is aware of several devices which are utilized in conjunction with liquid fingernail polish remover to remove fingernail polish from fingernails. One such device is disclosed in Keesee U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,553 which includes an inner layer of compressible foam material, an outer cup-shaped rigid thin-wall support for the foam and a peg and apertured disc for supporting the entire arrangement in upright fashion. The mode of use is to insert the entire finger into the arrangement which has been saturated with fingernail polish remover.
Another similar device is disclosed in Spector U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,306 which discloses a thimble-shaped arrangement having a compressible foam insert which includes a slit centrally located for receiving the end of a finger. Again, the foam material is saturated with fingernail polish remover to effect cleaning.
One non-related invention known to applicant is disclosed in Tundermann U.S. Pat. No. 3902,509 which is directed to a disposable device for cleaning teeth wherein the device is placed over the end of the finger for rubbing abrasion against the surfaces of teeth to effect minor cleaning thereof.
The present invention discloses a device for removing fingernail polish from one finger while completely protecting the polish on the finger over which the device is placed. Several embodiments are provided, including additional structure to enhance the removal of fingernail polish from around the margins, i.e. the base and sides, of the fingernail against the raised tissue area of the end of the finger from which polish is somewhat more difficult to remove.